Karaoke
by Spotteh
Summary: A collection of song-fics of various Naruto pairings and characters.
1. 1: Sweet Valium High

**Sweet Valium High **(by Charlotte Sometimes)

SakuraXXSasukeXXIno

"You can have me… dye my pale skin."

The girl extended her arms towards the male, who was eyeing her reproachfully. She should know he wouldn't change her- he didn't dare ask- even if that meant putting up with her obnoxiously bright pink hair. It wasn't like he actually cared. She had her uses in other areas.

At his silence, she crept forward until she was inches away from him. With a soft kiss, she tangled her fingers in his hair and yanked back, the sudden action startling the man. He was used to her rough-housing, so he simply smirked.

"You can beat me; I'll love you while I bruise."

Her faint blush only turned him on more. The thought was tempting… He might take her up on that offer…

"You can take me, drug my chapped lips." She licking her said lip for a moment before the medical ninja spoke again, "You can hurt me- I'll love you while I trip."

The other ninja smirked silently. They both knew he didn't have to drug the woman to get her on her knees- and various other positions. But, he also knew she was speaking of a different type of drug. His hot-cold nature was like being drugged on the possibility, only to suffer withdrawal when he was done with her.

His thoughts were jolted back to reality by a sharp slap to his face.

"But do you think of her- hands on my waist? And do you think of me when she screams your name?"

The female almost snarled, her hand- still on his aching face- digging into his cheek. Sasuke was left to wonder when Sakura had discovered he was still seeing Ino. Maybe the blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut. The quiet stretched before the ninja, with all the self control she could muster, pointed to the door.

"..Don't want you to drug me up. It all just hurts too much… Don't want you to drug me up. Your torture was meant to be love."

Ignoring Sasuke's pleas and denials, the girl just sobbed as she pointed to the door. With a regretful glance he left- and he didn't look back. The moment was ruined anyways. He knew where to go.

"Do you want it?"

The blonde rasped as she leaned seductively on her doorframe. Her hands explored intimate parts of herself, as if casually. Sasuke's eyes followed her movements. With a hot glaze like that, she knew it was true.

Inside, their hands automatically fluttered to each other and their lips fiercely wrestled for dominance. She pushed him on the couch, grabbing a hand to put it on her shirt's zipper. The girl's smirk was obvious as he lavished her with kisses on her newly exposed skin. Spinning in euphoria, she moaned. She smirked at her realization: "when you fuck me, you are loving me and I am owning you."

Ino cupped his face and stubbornly pulled it eye-level with her. Rubbing against him as a apology, she trailed her fingers downwards.

"Do you hate me? Want to teach me that my place with you is lying on my knees?"

The mischievous glint in her eyes was unmistakable. She leaned forward, chest pressing against him, her tongue flicking across his ear. The wet caress had him twitching and shivering with anticipation. Her voice was suddenly steely, free of the seductively low tones earlier.

"Do you think of her- hands on my waist? And do you think of me when she screams your name?"

The girl's clear eyes searched his for a hint of passion, true love, anything other than lust. Sasuke knew there was no luck there. Ino, sensing it too, stopped pressing against him and stood, biting her lips to keep back the tears that were already falling. "Don't want you to drug me up. It… all just hurts too much." Her voice waivered. Sasuke approached, taking her hand and kissing her shoulder gently.

"Don't want you to drug me up! This torture was meant to be love!" Her voice was free of trembles and had a strength hinting at how much physical pain he was about to feel. He retreated, realizing his day jut got worse.

"We can have a pretty house! We can have a pretty car! We can have pretty things!" with a disgusted snarl, she looked the man up and down. He was flawless- muscular, pale skinned, dark eyed, dark haired, mysterious. But, all he was good for was looking at. His beautiful eyes shone with apathy and a little frustration. He wasn't human-no, he was a pretty thing. "I know that's what you are." 


	2. 2: Take me or Leave Me

**Take me or Leave Me (from Rent)**

**ShinoXXIno**

Ino was having a great time. Drink in hand and sexy black dress hugging her curves, she stood as the unrivaled center of attention at the karaoke bar. Swaying flirtatiously to the music, she couldn't help but smirk. She knew her boyfriend was watching as she giggled at the man talking to her. She dangerously leaned closer while resting a hand on his arm. She's could feel the heat of her love's eyes on her back and smirked. That bastard had this coming.

She was sick and tired of his controlled emotions and misunderstandings. He had no right to try to change her fun-loving personality- it was her flirtations that got them together in the first place. His paranoia was overwhelming and this was his warning, with love, from her. This was her private mission to make him regret that fight the night before- and she was doing a_ damn fine _job.

She grinned at the man before slipping away towards the make-shift stage. She talked to the DJ a moment and took the stage. She winked at the audience, knowing everyone would listen. She was a famed singer here.

"This one's for you, _baby_."

She looked directly at her darling Shino as the words tumbled seductively from her lips. He lips were tight, she could tell from there- she inwardly cheered that he left his jacket at home that night. She wanted to see all the emotions on his face during this. His best friend beside him was trying to stifle his laughter, with little success.

"Every day, I walk down the street.

I hear people cry "baby's so sweet."

Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me;

Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby."

The crowd cheered her on as she swung her hips and extended her hands in an innocent gesture. She smirked as the shinobi began to openly fume and his friend rolled with laughter.

"So be kind and don't lose your mind.

Just remember that I'm your baby."

She blew a kiss at her man to empathize her words. Kiba was now cheering and clapping.

"Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be.

And if you give a damn, take me baby

Or leave me."

Ino descended from the stage. The crowd parted as she advanced, still singing.

"Take me, baby, or leave me."

She stopped a table from where her man sat, emitting anger in waves. The anger just egged her on more, as her eyes glowed. He would remember this punishment. Above all, Shino _hated_ personal issues shown in public. She jumped unto the table in front of her, just one over from his. He was frowning at her mischievous grin.

"A tiger in a cage will never see the sun

This diva needs her stage

Baby, let's have some fun!"

She pointed at the male as she belted out the notes.

"You're the one I choose,

Folks would kill to be in your shoes

You love the limelight too, Baby."

She wiggled her extended finger in a come-and-get me gesture.

"So be mine and don't waste your time,

Crying "Honeybear, are you still my, my, my baby?""

She stepped unto his table top, locking eyes with him. Her high-heeled foot pinned him to the booth-seat. He struggled slightly beneath her, growling: "Don't you dare!"

Ino smirked- he was right where she wanted him.

"Take me for what I am,

Who I was meant to be.

And if you give a damn,

Take me, baby, or leave me."

She removed her heel from his shoulder, not expecting him to stand, then grab Kiba's whiskey and down it in a gulp.

"No way can I be what I'm not," she was off the table now, running her hand down his chest.

"But, hey, don't you want your girl hot?" She trailed a hand over her assets to show what she was talking about.

"Don't fight, don't lose your head.

Cuz every night who's in your bed?" She leaned against him, blinking innocently up at him. The bar erupted in claps, whistles and laughter.

"Kiss, pookie," she pointed to her lips. Instead of kissing her, Shino swiped the microphone from her, yelling: "It won't work!

"I look before I leap,

I love margins and discipline.

I make lists in my sleep.

Baby, what's my sin?"

Shino's voice was deep and seductive as he pushed her lightly backwards into a chair. He pinned her there, true question on his face. If people had been cheering for her, they were squealing like fangirls for him.

"Never quit, I follow through.

I hate mess, but I love you."

Her rubbed her cheek, his smirk visibly asking how she liked her own medicine. She was almost turned on, but was too pissed off at this blatant challenge.

"What to do with my impromptu, Baby?

So be wise, cuz this guy satisfies!

You got a prize that won't compromise!

You're one lucky baby!"

Ino clenched her fists as he tapped the tip of her nose before retreating a few steps. He knew she _hated_ that childish gesture. She frowned at him angrily. He continued the chorus as the blonde screamed insults at him.

"Take me as I am!" "A control freak!"

"Who I was meant to be!" "A snob, yet over-attentive!"

"And if you give a **damn!**" "A lovable, drull geek!"

"Take me, Baby, or leave me!" "An ANAL RETENTIVE!"

His eyebrows furrowed as she shot the insult at him- a taunt he had taught her. She could feel the blood-lust rolling off him, but her own was equally noticeable. The club-goers still cheered, but from a safer distance.

"That's it!

The straw that breaks my back!

I quit, unless you take that back!"

Shino boomed at her, while she glowered at her boyfriend. She flipped him the bird, unable to reply otherwise. He turned to the crowd, feigning disinterest as he shrugged

"Woman, what is it about them?

Can't live with them or without him!"

The men shouted in agreement. Ino fumbled for the mic, while they both belted the chorus.

"Take me for who I am

Who I was meant to be!

And if you give a damn, ya better

Take me, baby, or leave me!

Take me, baby, or leave me!"

Shino glared at Ino while she snarled at him. They both screamed at each other, flinging the microphone aside with a thunderous thud.

"Guess I'm leaving!" "I'm gone!"

With that, Ino stomped to the bar while her now-ex strode out the door. The whole place was still applauding wildly as the door swung closed after the male.


End file.
